


Pesadillas A Media Noche

by Zoey_Namine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Homo-Youtuber, M/M, OC, One-Shot, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Namine/pseuds/Zoey_Namine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¡Papi, papi! —El suave sollozo y los desesperados toques a la puerta hizo que la pareja se separara y el menor corriera preocupado a la puerta, abriéndola con rapidez, encontrando a un niño pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos y asustado de algo....—T-tuve una pesadilla—.</p><p>___________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Homo-Youtubers - Varxod. (Vardoc/Xoda) + OC= ¡Ternura! ;w;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesadillas A Media Noche

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HOLA! :333  
> Sí bien hace mucho tiempo (Realmente mucho) quice subir un One-shot Varxod (Vardoc X Xoda)
> 
> Ja! mas una convinación de mi OC Christopher Namine (aquí nombrado Christhofer + apellidos de ambos personajes principales)
> 
> Adoro esta pareja y aun más mi adorable Oc *3*  
> espero que esta loca invención de mi cerebro sea lo suficientemente decente como para que les agrade x'D  
> (Por favor, tengan piedad! ;A;)

“Pesadillas a media noche” (Varxod, One-shot)

“1:35 Am. Santiago, Chile”

El castaño abrió sus ojos lentamente, cerrándolos casi al instante. Sus manos intentaron sin mucho éxito hacer que la luz artificial no irritara su córnea. Un suave y adormilado gemido escapo de sus labios y su cuerpo se tenso cuando sintió que oprimían su cintura en un abrazo. 

— Al fin despiertas Xodiwi, ¿Dormiste bien? — Fue un vago susurro en su oído derecho, al instante sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y un adorable sonrojo se apodero de sus pómulos, cuando salió de su estado adormilado y desorientado, rápidamente intento zafarse del agarre, avergonzado, incomodo y enojado por la interrupción de su sueño.

Su intento de escapar resulto frustrado puesto que su atacante tenía bastante fuerza y el estaba completamente atontado por el sueño por lo tanto, su agresor paso otro brazo por su cintura inmovilizándolo por completo y haciéndole imposible su huída.

— ¡Weón, déjame! —Intentaba forcejear, pero ciertamente era difícil— ¡Por la chucha, basta! —Un suave beso en su cuello hizo que quedara completamente quieto y cerrara sus ojos, mientras que de sus labios brotaba ese sonido que tanto odiaba y su pareja amaba— ¡A-Ahg!

— Jump…—Río, burlón y divertido por el evidente nerviosismo del menor— Adoro cuando gimes —susurro en su oído, mordiendo después el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que el joven se sonrojara aún más y apretara sus ojos con fuerza.

— ¡C-cállate c-culiao’! — Fue su respuesta, su voz nerviosa y entrecortada, el adorable sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas y sus ojos entrecerrados le daba un aspecto vulnerable e infantil.

“¡Toc, toc, toc!”

— ¡Papi, papi! —El suave sollozo y los desesperados toques a la puerta hizo que la pareja se separara y el menor corriera preocupado a la puerta, abriéndola con rapidez, encontrando a un niño pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos y asustado de algo. 

Rápidamente el joven tomó en sus brazos al chiquillo que tenía unos cuatro ó cinco años, endulzando su mirada se acerco al mayor a paso lento, sintiendo como el pequeño se aferraba a su polera, sollozando. Cuando Cristián llego a la cama, se sentó al lado de Nicolás, quien sonreía amenamente. Xoda coloco al niño en su regazo y comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas con sus pulgares de una manera bastante maternal.  
— ¿Qué paso Chris? — Pregunto suavemente Vardoc acercándose más a su pareja y al niño. Mirando embobado la dulce escena que tenía en frente y acaricio el cabello del niño. Este levantó la cabeza lentamente y sorbiendo fuertemente la roja nariz, como intentando parar el próximo sollozo y poder hablar, abrazo fuertemente un osito de felpa contra su pecho temblado, gimoteó aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

— T-tuve una p-pesadilla — Respondió con la voz dulce e infantil entrecortada gracias al llanto, y abrazo a Cristián, quien con una sonrisa le devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a acariciar el azabache cabello del chiquillo, quien gimoteó aun con el recuerdo de esas horribles visiones que atormentaron su sueño. Y se relajo gracias a las caricias de quien ahora lo consolaba— ¿P-puedo dormir con ustedes? —Pregunto con las mejillas ardiendo de la inocente vergüenza, no quería volver a su cuarto. Mucho menos dormir solo. 

— ¡Mi vida! — Exclamo enternecido el joven y cuidadosamente coloco al niño en medio de ambos, en la cama — ¡Claro que sí! Y vaya que le doy gracias a esa pesadilla — Murmuro al final fulminando a Vardoc con la mirada, mientras él tenía una mirada de drama así como de: “¡NOOOO!”.

— ¿Qué le pasa a papá? —Pregunto el niño mirando confundido a Cristián, quien solo le sonrió.

— Digamos que perdió una batalla por el mal sueño.

— Cruel… — Murmuro Vardoc haciendo que Xoda riera.

Luego de unos minutos, ir al baño y darle un vaso de agua al infante, volvieron a acostarse, Cristián al lado derecho, Chris en el medio y Nicolás en el Izquierdo, apagaron la luz, desearon buenas noches entre sí y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, a excepción de Cristián, quien levantándose y quedando apoyado en su brazo izquierdo observo a su pequeña y adorable familia.

Y es que aun no se creía del todo que en esos cinco años su vida diera ese giro tan inesperado, Nicolás y él se habían casado y adoptaron a ese adorable niño que respondía al nombre Christofer Daniel Moreno Liñan, más conocido como el pequeño Chris. Niño que era adorado por ambos y adoraba a sus padres más que a nada en el mundo. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y riendo enternecido, observo el retrato que estaba en la mesita de noche a su lado, aquella donde aparecían ellos abrazando a Chris quien tenía un año de nacido.

— La weá fleta por Dios… Aunque… Adoro que sea así — Susurro y besando la frente de su esposo e hijo, volvió a acostarse y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado ;w; Sobre todo el pequeño Oc que puse c: Aish no sé, de un momento a otro se me ocurrió y mis manos hacen lo que mi mentesita loca dice uwu’ Además de que Xoda me quedo muy Ukeado y toda la cosa xDDDD!


End file.
